STAR WARS GALAXY OF WAR PART ONE
by Caleb's books
Summary: With the help of cloning facilities, the galactic empire has created the ultimate army. With a new fire-manipulating leader Pyrolac and his notoious General Vike the empire is stronger than ever. Fortunately the rebel alliance has grown as well, with all new heroes and an outstanding fleet. Also a couple of former imperial concentration camp prisoner will play a big part in the war


[Imperial Space Station Black Dawn]

It was silent in the cold, dark room where the young rebel Captain John Kain was being held. Cuffed to his chair he hummed to himself wile waiting for his interrogation. He knew that his captors would try to get the information on were his rebel base was located.

Finally the door slid open and in walked a large muscular man, wearing a pure black uniform. John recognized the man to be General Tybarious Vike. He could tell it was General Vike by the long scare that reached form the side of his lower chin and went diagonally across his face past his mechanical eye.

"Feeling comfortable?" Vike asked John with a sinisterly sarcastic tone as he started to remove him black gloves.

"Sorry, can't say I am" John said with his own returning sarcasm. "I can say this, I am starving" John continued sarcastically "do you not by chance have some sort of lunch room? Because I could really use a…"

"Silence"! General Vike yelled furiously "Tell me were your rebel base is". John looked up at Vike with a smile and said nothing.

General Vike set he glove down "Fine then, we will have to do this the hard way" suddenly Vike balled up his fists and punched John in the face. "To be honest I don't like using machines to interrogate my prisoners, its not personal enough" Vike punched him again "I prefer to use my own hands to receive information from those I interrogate".

Blood dripped down John's face, but he still remand quiet with a smile on his face. "Tell me where the rebels are" General Vike demanded again, but still the stubborn rebel captain just sat there smiling at him. "Fine, have it your way" Vike said. Then he started dealing out continuous punches to John's face.

After a few minutes of non-stop punches to the face General Vike finally gave the rebel a chance to answer his question again. "So I'm going to try again, where is your rebel friends?" asked Vike.

John looked at the General with blood dripping off of several spots on his browsed-up face and said "I'm sorry, but you told me to be silent".

At this point the general was furious, he kicked over the chair that John was seated and pulled out a jagged dagger from his belt. John quickly spoke out and said "I'll tell you where my rebel friends are".

Vike, while putting away the dagger, asked with frustration "ok then, where are they?" John took a deep breath and then chuckled "There right hear".

Suddenly there was a sound of aloud explosion and the ground beneath them began to shake. The door slid open and an imperial officer rushed in. "We are under attack" the officer panicked.

"Watch over the prisoner", General Vike barked at the officer as he left the room.

The Sixth Rebel fleet was closing in on the Imperial Space Station Black Dawn. Attacking with the firepower of nine light Battle Cruisers, four heavy Battle Cruisers, six assault frigates, a Republic Class Star Destroyer, and a great number of X-wing, A-wing, and B-wing Star Fighters the rebel fleet overwhelmed the space stations defenses.

Leading the attack was Admiral Howard Reedis who was giving his orders from the command bride of the Republic Class Star Destroyer. "Have every Star Fighter provide cover to the Battle Cruisers and Assault Frigates which are closest to the Imperial space station!" the Admiral commanded.

Mean while the Alpha Red X-wing Squadron was in the middle of dominating swarm after swarm of Tie Fighters. Nathan Merz, pilot of the Alpha One X-wing Fighter and the leader of the Alpha Red Squadron was shooting down Tie Fighter after Tie Fighter with no problem. The rest of the Alpha Red Squadron didn't have a problem with shooting down Tie Fighters either for there squadron was the most elite in all of the rebellion.

As Nathan was in the midst of blasting a Tie Fighter out of the sky he all from the Republic Class Star Destroyer command bridge "Rebel Fleet Command, to Alpha One, come in Alpha One".

"You're coming in loud and clear Rebel Fleet Command, what do you need?" Nathan quickly responded.

"All squadrons are being called to defend the Battle Cruiser and Assault Frigates which are closest to the Imperial Space Station, Alpha One do you copy?" Rebel Fleet Command replied.

"I copy Rebel Fleet Command, Alpha Red Squadron will head that way immediately" Nathan assured. Then he led his Squad to go defend the Battle Cruisers and Assault Frigates.

One the Republic Class Star Destroyer Admiral Reedis was feeling satisfied for the assault was going exactly as planned. "Are the Battle Cruisers and Assault Frigates in position?" he asked.

"Indeed they are sir" one of the officers at the assault monitoring screen replied.

"Have the Battle Cruisers and Assault Frigates aim all there firepower on all of the upper and mid level of the space station" Admiral Reedis commanded. Instantly the command was given.

"Now command them to lay hate on the imperial space station" Admiral Reedis added. Instantly the order was given and the imperial space station was bombarded with blasts from the Battle Cruisers and Assault Frigates.

On the Red Dawn command bridge, General Vike was accepting the fact that there was no hope for his space station "ready my escape!" he shouted to his Fist Lieutenant Kellare Urk.

"Yes sir" Lieutenant Urk replied with his sinisterly scratchy voice. Immediately Urk ran over to a small keyboard and started typing the emergency codes to activate the escape device. Once all the codes were in the computer Urk pulled out of his pocket a small key and opened up a cabinet which was right next to the computer, inside was a hand-scanning pad with a small red light next to it. Urk removed the glove off of his pail bony hand. He then pressed his bare hand up against the scanner. In moments there was a loud beep and the small went from red to green.

Urk ran back over to General Vike "Your escape is ready General" the Lieutenant Said.

Vike turned to his Lieutenant "Good, gather my several of the elite guard and join me on the escape shuttle" he commanded.

Nathan and the rest of the Alpha Red Squadron were blasting down Tie Fighter after Tie Fighter when suddenly they saw the top very top of the imperial space station exploded. Pieces of the upper space station flew everywhere.

"Take evasive action!" Nathan called to his Squadron. The squadron quickly flew out of the way of the incoming pieces of the space station.

"What was that?" Dwayne Jarrelk, pilot of the Alpha Three asked Nathan.

Nathan started to respond "I'm not sure, that explosion wasn't form are…" suddenly he was cut off by a loud rumbling noise coming from where the top of the space station used to be. That's when Nathan saw a small heavily armored shuttle fly at an extreme speed out of the battle and then vanish as it took a leap to light speed. That's when Nathan knew that the explosion was cover for an escape.

Back on what was left of the imperial space station a boarding party of rebel solders stormed the lower levels. Led by the famous rebel war hero David Lannic the rebels blasted there way to where John Kain was being held. Once they got to the interrogation room they where surprised to find an imperial officer cuffed to a chair.

David confronted the imperial officer, and was ready to beat out him the location of his comrade. But before he had a chance to speak, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw that it was John.

"How did you get out of the cuffs and that imperial scum into them"? David asked John.

"You'll never know" John replied with a smile.

"I should have expected you to give me that response" David said with annoyance. He then turned to his soldiers and yelled "Let's get this fool home"!


End file.
